Escape To A Place Summer Forgot
by WolfiesLittleMoon
Summary: This is a tale of love, death, adventure, pain, and abandonment. Evie Moon joins our favourite king on his adventure
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

The sirens rang out in the once silent sky. Waking you up along with the other people in your room, you jump out of bed and grab your coat and Lucy's hand as you run down the stairs out into the back garden running to the shelter and the bottom.

"Quick, Susan, Lucy, Evie run." A boy maybe a couple of years older than you shouted at you and the two others beside you.

"Shut up Peter we're coming." Susan shouted just as you got to the shelter someone came running out with two people following them.

"NO, come back." You shout trying to grab the one closest to you, you miss and he is already up at the house. Susan bustle you and Lucy in while you keep glancing back at the house. You go in and sit down on one of the beds and Susan sits on another trying to comfort Lucy, who is crying. Your little brother Arthur comes and sits with you hugging you tightly. You look up at Daniels face as he is gazing at the house biting his lip. Suddenly you hear a bang and you gasp about to stand up and run out to the house but Arthur holds you tighter and whimpers slightly making you sit back down and hold onto him as tightly as he is holding you. You look up at Daniel who had been stopped by Marcie. He looks back at me then walks over and puts his arms around me and Arthur. We look up hopefully as we hear running but can only see two shadows. You look at them trying to figure out who they are they look more masculine then feminine so your guessing its Peter and Edmund. You look behind them hoping to see another shadow detach itself from the house and come running to the shelter. You blink as a body is practically thrown into the shelter and another body follows behind him.

"Why cant you just do as your told." Peter yells at Edmund. He then turns to his mother "You can close the door. She's not coming." He says regretfully. You gasp and Daniels arms tighten around you and you turn into his shoulder and start to cry for your loss. The last thing you remember is falling asleep with Arthur in your lap and you cuddling into Daniel.


	2. The Train Station

_Okay, so I don't own anything already owned. The Pete, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are all owned by C.S Lewis. I made up their mums name because I thought she needed a name and I couldn't remember if she had a name. _

_Evie, Danny and Little Arthur are mine. _

_I tried putting this up on another site: quizilla. But I forgot my password and I don't go on it anymore so I am putting it here. Thought I should put this up in case people get worried I'm stealing. I'm not this is mine. Thank you. Wolfie x _

**The Train Station **

We all got onto the train waving goodbye to Marcie who is waving wildly back on the platform. I wave back until you round a corner and can't see her anymore.

"Come on Evie. Let's go find a compartment." Peter says to you holding out his hand for you to take and following the rest of the group who were in front of you both. You smile sadly at him.

"I want this war to be over." I whisper to him and he puts his arm around me. I go in and sit down next to Susan who smiles at me. Arthur comes and sits on my lap and Lucy sits on Peter's lap, who happened to be sitting next to you. I look across at Daniel who is sitting next to Edmund and they are both looking out of the window. I look curiously at the children in front of me. I look away again when the girl looks at me and I rest my head on Arthurs head. I feel the train stop and look up in time to see the two children who were sharing our compartment get up and leave going to who knows where. I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes. I can feel Arthur is already sleeping, I can also hear the light snoring. I hear Susan whispering to Peter over your head.

"How do you think she is doing?" She asks him.

"I'm not sure she was so close to her mum closer than the boys in any case." I hear Peter say.

"Yeah." You hear Susan say "how are you doing?" presumably to Daniel or Arthur.

"I'm doing fine. I have to, I need to look after these two." I hear Daniel say, obviously about me and Arthur. I feel the train stop and pretend to wake up slowly. When I open my eyes everyone is looking at me

"What?" I ask them looking at them all in turn.

"Nothing." They answer in unison. I laugh and they give me startled glances

"That wasn't very convincing." I tell them and they grin at me. At that moment a man opens the door and checks our labels he motions for us to all get off. We disembark and look around us as the train leaves the station. Well it's more of a piece of concrete but there we go. We step down from the station and step to the side of the road.


	3. Arrival And Games

_Again only the moons are mine the rest belongs to C.S Lewis. I'm sorry they are so short, I am trying to change that. X_

**Arrival and Games**

We waited at the side of the road for a while before we heard the sound of an engine. We all jumped up from our seats on the ground but all the car did was honk at us as it sped past.

"The professor knew we were coming." Lucy said uncertainly. We all stayed quiet until we heard the clop of animal hooves on the hard ground, we jumped up and rushed to the side of the road where we saw a horse and cart plodding along.

"Whoa there." The severe looking woman holding the reins says to the horse and looks at us.

"Mrs. McCredie?" Peter asks a little nervously.

"Aye, are you the Pevensie's, and the Moons?" she asks.

"Yes Ma'am" Daniel says.

"Is this all you have."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You better get on then."

"Yes Ma'am" Daniel says yet again making me smile slightly. We all hop on the cart with Daniel pulling and Peter lifting me up. I smile at them to say thank you and go sit next to Edmund and Arthur who had jumped on first.

When we arrive at the house I am amazed. It was huge.

"Just think of the library it will have." Susan whispers to me. I nod still too shocked to do anything else. I was on autopilot all the way through the tour of the house. I snapped out of it when we reached the rooms.

"This one's mine." Lucy shouts.

"This one's mine." Susan says plonking down on the opposite bed.

"So this one's mine." I say sitting on the bed under the window. I didn't mind it would mean I could look at the stars when I was pretending to be a sleep. It was almost dark when we had got to the house so when we got to the rooms McCredie told us to change into our night clothes and go to sleep. We got into our beds and Susan and Lucy got to sleep rather quickly.

The next day it is raining and you are all sitting in the sitting room idly watching Peter and Susan playing some sort of game. I kind of close my eyes and daydream. I open them when Lucy asks whether we could all play Hide and Seek. I jump up.

"Yeah, lets play, that's an amazing game. Come on." And with that I run out of the room. I run all the way to the end of the corridor and climb onto a window ledge behind a curtain. Everyone runs past and glare at me when they see me. It all goes quiet, Peter walks past and you have to hold your breathe to keep in the giggles which are threatening to spill out. I clap my hands over my mouth and wince as my head hits the window pane. Peter stops and slowly looks around. I shift my weight and cry out as I fall off my perch. I shut my eyes tightly and wait for the pain of the impact. When I don't feel any I open my eye's and find myself staring at Peter who has an amused look on his face.

"Found you." Was all he said I stick my tongue out and he laughs helping me to stand up. He lets me stand on my own and we carry on walking until we hear the footsteps ahead. We look at each other and grin walking faster to see who it is.


End file.
